The goal of this research is the isolation and subsequent structure elucidation of tumor-inhibitory agents from plants of the Southeastern United states. Examples of plants currently being examined are: Hydrocarbol bonariensis, Paspalum urvillei, and Physalis vicosa. H. bonariensis and P. urvillei have shown significantly activity against P388 lymphocytic leukemia and P. viscosa has shown confirmed activity in the 9KB test system. Extracts of plants showing satisfactory antitumor activity will be fractionated to isolated compounds responsible for activity. These compounds will be submitted to the Natural Products Branch, Developmental Therapeutics Program of the National Cancer Institute for detailed testing. Compounds which show acceptable activity will be subjects for structural elucidation.